Child of the Night
by Sakura-san3
Summary: Syaoran is a vampire, that was created by Yue. Sakura's brother is a vampire hunter, as was the rest of the family long ago. What happens as Syaoran and Sakura meet?
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1-Syaoran

A/N: This is alternate universe. It is a vampire story. I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or any of it's charecters. I only own this story line, that has a little inspiration from "In the Forests of the Night" but only a little. I do not own that either.

Child of the Night

Prolouge

The boy crawled into a corner, hiding from the Thing that had come into the house. The thing that had just killed the boy's mother and sisters. He hid from It. Hoping that It would leave him alone, that it might spare him.

The boy felt irratation at his own cowardince. But he was so young...it was natural to be scared of the Things that hunt in the night.

"Child...do not fear me. I will spare you," a cold voice mocked through the darkness.

The boy crawled into the dark corner even more, hugging the wall. Still hoping to not be found.

Hope was lost, and pointless. The Thing had seen exactly where the boy was cowering.

"You are quite brave, young one. To have lasted this long against me..."

The boy jumped from the corner, anger in his eyes, a pipe in his hand. "Come on and fight me monster!" the boy cried in a feirce voice.

A smile from the 'monster'. A smile that didn't reach the cold blue eyes. "I do have a name, Child. You will soon not talk to me that way..."

"If you have a name, then tell me, so I know what to call you as I ram this pipe down your throat!" the boy shouted in anger. For one so young, he had a lot of nerve. Strange for a boy who was only fifteen.

"My name? Yue. That is what I am called. Yue."

The boy let out a wordless battle cry and charged at Yue.

Yue smirked. He steped aside like lightning, his long white hair barely rustling. "You have spunk. I won't kill you...I'll make you one of my own kind..." 

The boy screamed as Yue grabbed his wrist and nearly broke it, in trying to drag him over.

"Now young one...you will be one of my kind. My fledgling. But first..." Yue bent down to the boy's neck. And bit, with long white teeth.

The boy tried to struggle, but stopped soon. He felt his blood leaving him..leaving...until he fainted.

Yue smiled. "You have much strength. You will have even more when I'm done with you. You, little boy, will become one of the most powerful amung my kind...with my blood inside of you...you will be invincable. The most feared vampire of all time. You...Xiao Lang."

Chapter 1

I smiled at my prey. A full grown woman, lost in the city at night. Tokyo is very dangerous at night. For mortals anyway. The woman cowered in a corner as I advanced. 

"You should know better than to wander the streets at night. It is very dangerous," I informed her.

She looked a little more relaxed at the gentle tone I was using. Stupid human. She relaxed more at my appearance. She thought I was a fifteen year-old. That just goes to show you how stupid animals are. I haven't been fifteen for a long time...a very long time.

"I g-guess you're right young man. It is. Now let's both walk to a hotel together," she stammered.

I smirked even more, flashing white fangs in the moonlight. Moonlight...the full moon tonight. My powers at their height. Thanks to my father. I should describe myself, shouldn't I? I have messy brown hair, strong amber eyes, and am now about six feet tall. 

The woman backed up at the site of my fangs.

"That's right, run from me. Much good that'll do you," I told her, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

That is when someone interrupted, right as I was going to feed.

"Okay you two, what is going on here?" It was a police officer.

In all the centuries I have been alive, I never could tollerate being interuppted as I was about to go in for the kill. It is very agrivating. 

I turned and sent a poison look at the man who dared to interrupt me.

He wasn't happy about that. "What are you trying to do with this woman?!" 

I invaded his mind, impatient to go on with familiar terms. I found his name.

"Rokuban...you are interrupting my hunt," I growled. I heard the woman's footsteps as she ran away. "And now my prey has gotten away..."

The guy was surprised to know that I knew his name. "How did you...?"

I sent him another smirk. "You know...I haven't fed for two days...I have to feed now...so why not on you?"

He pulled out a gun as I approached.

"Stupid animal," I spat. The gun fell from his broken wrist, as I was ther ein an instant twisting it. "Now, be a good child and relax..." 

He did. I fed. His blood was life to me. So sweet...and revitalizing. I left the corpse by the car. Let the humans deal with it. It wasn't my concern anymore.

I took myself home, with my mind of course. Home to the hotel which I was staying, with my father.

"I am ready to leave this damn city. Cops are always interfearing with the hunt," I stated as I appeared.

Yue look at me. "You have blood left on your upper lip."

I wiped it away. "Well? Let's go."

"I suppose that you are right. There are too many vampire hunters here anyways," he agreed.

I smiled. "Then, lets go to...Tomoeda." I wanted to go back there. After all, it had been at least twelve years since my last visit. There were vampire hunters there too, a certain family. But that didn't stop me from wanting to go back. Their blood was the sweetest, and I was sure that the tradition had been buried along with the one I killed.

Yue smiled back at me. "Then to Tomoeda we shall go."

We both vanished from the hotel. It was sunrise in Tomoeda when we arrived and made use of an apartment room. I was a little tired but not much. I decied to check out the school around here. I didn't need that much sleep. Human's stories about vampires are screwed up anyways...at least when it comes to ones as strong as I am. For the weaker ones, the human legends hold true. But, I won't melt in sunlight, silver doesn't burn me, crosses don't repel me, and so on and so forth. I suppose being stabbed in the heart with a piece of wood would kill me, but I have no intentions of being stabbed. Hell, I don't sleep in a coffin either. 

"Otu-san, I'll be back later," I said.

Yue smiled again. "Fine. I shall be here."

I left the apartment on foot. "Time to spot some prey..."

.

A/N: Tell me what you think. This is my first vampire story so don't be too rough on me. And please no complaining about the whole difference in vampire myths thing. That had inspiration from a book that I read. Figured out who the person who was talking is? I hope so...anyways R/R please.


	2. Chapter 2-Sakura

A/N: Here is another chappie for ya's. I have a correction to make from the first chapter. Ano...in the prolouge, 'the boy' shouldn't have had a pipe...it was supposed to be based a long time ago...so forgive me on that. It just happened.

Chapter 2

My name is Sakura. I am fifteen years-old and in the ninth grade. I have almost shoulder length, honey colored hair. My eyes are bright emralde. I have a brother named Touya, who is staying here during his college break. My father's name is Fujitaka. I am a happy girl, but I am also late.

"Thanks for breakfast otu-san!" I shouted, as I ran out the door. "I'm leaving!"

"Have a good day!" dad called after me.

I skated as fast as I could to Seijou High School. "I can't be late, can't be late...." If I was late again, I was going to get a detention. I did NOT want a detention. 

"ACK! LOOK OUT!!!" I shouted at some people ahead of me. I was going too fast to stop. I dodged them, but lost my balance in the process. I felt my feet sliding out from under me...

And I was caught. Someone had gabbed my arm in an iron grip to keep me from falling. I looked up. 

It was a boy, with messy brown hair, and amber eyes. Those eyes caught mine and held me there in a hypnotizing gaze. He still held my arm, in that grip.

"Ano...arigatou," I thanked him, blushing with embarassment.

He released my arm without saying a word, and walked on in the same direction I was heading. I looked at my watch. "HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONLY FIVE MINUETS!!!!!" I skated at hyperspeed.

"Ohayo!" I shouted as I stepped into the room. Right as the bell rang.

Everyone aplauded.

"You made it Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo, my best friend congragulated me.

"But barely," the teacher commented from her desk.

I sweatdropped and went to my desk. 

"Today we are going to cover-" Hoshi-sensei began, but someone knocked on the door. "Hai?"

It opened, and standing there was the boy from earlier!"

_How could he have gotten here so fast? I was skating, and he was walking.._ It was a little creepy.

"Anata wa dakre?" Hoshi-sensei asked. (trans: Who are you?)

"My name is Li Syaoran. I am a transfer student. They told me at the office to come here," he answered.

His voice sent a chill down my back. No one our age should have that coldness in his voice...and such a demand for respect. 

Hoshi-sensei looked confused, she looked Li-kun in the eye. "I haven't heard anything about a new student..."

I watched as this happened. That Li-kun, looked calmly into the eyes of Hoshi-sensei. I heard him say, "Yes you have. I belong in this class."

"I guess I have. You do belong here, ne? So have a seat behind Kinomoto-san," Hoshi-sensei said in a dazed voice.

How had Li-kun done that?! No one else but me seemed to notice the way he overpowered Hoshi-sensei.

He walked over with a small smile. When he looked at me, it became a look of loathing. That look he sent me was one of pure hatred.

I sweatdropped and became nervous. That look dissapeared as soon as he sent it at me.

That boy was creeping me out, in a major way. Regardless I decided to be polite.

"Ano, Li-kun, would you and your father like to come over to my house for dinner?" I asked, nervously. 

He stared at me. "Why?"

"Ano...b-because, you're new and I thought that we could welcome you to Tomoeda by inviting you for dinner. Get to know you," I answered back, stammering slightly. Those amber eyes made me nervous.

He smiled slightly. "I'll come, but I my father has work to do tonight. So it will be just me," he answered.

"Okay. How about you come over after school?"

He looked uneasy for a moment. "I can't. I have things to do...so I'll come to your house after sunset."

I smiled brightly at him. "Okay then. I'll see you then! It will be fun getting to know you!"

I turned back to the front of the room. Classes had started.

_____________  
R/R plz.


	3. Chapter 3-Syaoran

A/N: Here is another chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 3

I found it greatly entertaining that a human wanted to get to know me better. After being invited to that Kinomoto girl's house I felt like laughing. She wanted to get to know me better? Mabye she would...some day.

At the end of the school day, I returned 'home'. I needed some sleep. Yue was sleeping. That ment he would be up soon...I had a suspicion that he had gone to bed shortly after I had left. 

"Otu-san..." I sighed. Normaly, our kind don't have relationships like Yue and I. Most vampires hunt and live by themselves. Granted I hunt alone, but I live with Yue. He is the one that made me what I am. The one that changed me. I still don't know why I stay with him...for the longest time, I loathed the very thought of him. Later on, I grew to love him as a father. In a way, he is. I am his fledgeling after all. That alone, makes me one of the strongest of my kind. Yue's blood runs in my veins.

Sure enough, he awoke within an hour. Good, that ment I had at least an hour to sleep. Tomarrow, I am going to stay home and get a good day's rest.

"Did you sleep well, otu-san?" I asked. It was partially sincere, and partially sarcastic.

Yue smirked at me. "Well, even we need sleep. You look like you could need some right now, Syaoran."

I smiled at him. My name hadn't changed that much either from living to what I am. It used to be Xiao Lang. Now its Syaoran. Pretty much the same thing.

"True. Like I am getting at least an hour of sleep, before I go out," I remarked.

"Do as you wish," he said, and then vanished.

Most likely he had gone out to hunt. I went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~ sunset~~~~~~~~

I woke up just at sunset. Kind of a natural thing for me. I decided to feed before I went to the Kinomoto house. Just so I wasn't tempted when I arrived. 

I walked around the city, to find good enough prey. Bingo. A girl about 'my age'. At least my appearance of age. She had short brown hair that didn't reach her shoulders, but halfway down her neck. She wore glasses. A girl from my class.

She saw me. "Konbanwa, Li-kun!"

I didn't reply. Just smiled. My smile can have interesting effects on people. Especially when they catch site of my fangs. I had heard that this girl like scary stories. Well I am scarier than anything she might have heard. 

"Li-kun? Are those real?" Naoko asked.

"Naoko-san..." I purred. I whispered to her mind..._relax_. The girl slumped against a wall. 

"Humans are very easily influenced," I mumbled with delite. Right as I got to her, someone hit me. Hard. In the side of the head. I barely felt it.

Careful to stay in shadow, I whiped around. The person who had hit me was a guy that looked to be in his early twenties. He had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He was also tall. Very tall. He had hit me with a broken peice of metal. Which had broken further upon contact with my head. 

"A bit hard headed aren't you?" the guy commented. I noticed the stake he had in his other hand.

I glared at him from the shadows. A vampire hunter. I should've known. Kuso...couldn't I ever feed in peace?! I recognized him, even though he was twelve years older now. Kinomoto Touya. I should've figured that he would take up the tradition of his family, after all, he alone knew the truth behind his mother's death.

"You should run," Touya said, addressing Naoko, my prey.

I smelt her fear, I could hear her heart pounding. Now I could hear her footsteps echocing on the pavement as she ran.

"That is the second time that my prey has gotten away from me due to interruptions," I hissed under my breath, disgusing my voice.

"Should've thought of that before you went around these parts hunting little girls," Touya hissed back.

I was highly irratated. So I shoved him with my mind. A very nice adavantage we have to humans. We can use our minds for so many things...

He flew back into a wall.

It wasn't worth drinking his blood. I decided to find other prey and left the spot.

I arrived ten minuets after sunset at the Kinomoto household. Right on time.

"Li-kun! I am happy that you came!" the Kinomoto girl greeted as she opened the front door. She tilted her hand and looked at me from an angle. "Ano...are you bleeding?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Demo...Li-kun, there is blood on your lip and chin!" 

Kuso! I am nothing but an idiot...my victim's blood running down my chin and I didn't notice. 

"Well, mabye I am," I said offhandedly, and wiped it away. What a waste. I had found someone even better to snack on than that Kinomoto guy, or that Naoko girl. Teachers, for some reason have very sweet blood.

She let me in. I smelled garlic. Really strong. I HATE garlic. You would too if your sense of smell was as strong as mine.

"Otu-san! Li-kun is here!" Kinomoto-san shouted.

I was introduced. I already knew who he was, and then I was introduced to her brother. Whom I also knew, and had who had interrupted my hunt ten minuets earlier. He didn't realise it was me at least.

Humans are dumb animals. That is all they are. Animals, that we hunt. They cannot even recognize an enemy in disguise that had entered their home. Stupid humans.

______  
R/R please


	4. Chapter 4- Touya

A/N: I have some thanks to give, and things to clear up! ^^ six reviews all ready! I am soooo happy! To Equinox, I am happy that you like it. I am sorry about the typos. It sorta happens sometimes with me...I type so fast sometimes I never even notice them until too late.^^ To CinC, he didn't have to go to school, he chose too. It would probably be a good place to search out prey for later. AA-chan, thank you also. I am happy that you are proud of me ^_____^ *big smile* Yes this is my first vampire fic. I have been reading Dracula for school so I have been into the vampire thing...^^ To ccs junkie, master-sayaoran, and aritcflames, thankyou also for the compliments. A big DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU to all of you wonderful people!

Chapter 4- Touya

That Li, kid was making me suspicious. I am not sure why, but I almost feel as if I have met him before. It is annoying. I was already in a bad mood, since that damned vampire got away from me, and now a kid that was most likely going to end up hitting on my sister, had come over for dinner and was making me suspicous of him. 

I am a vampire hunter by the way. Ever since my mother was killed by one of those damned creatures when I was ten, I wanted to take up the old family traditon. Otu-san wasn't too enthusiastic about it, but he supported me anyways. I had tried to convince Sakura to help, but she didn't belive in vampires that much, so I never mentioned it again. I think she forgot my profession by now. If she knew the truth behind oka-san's death, then she'd probably help. I guess it is for the best anyways. Someone as young as her does not need to be hunting vampires...

So, anyways, we were introduced by Sakura. When I shook that kid's hand, it was like grabbing onto a couple of ice cubes. Otu-san noticed it too aparentaly. Dinner was ready.

"So, Li-kun where did you transfer from?" I asked, in my suspicious voice. The kaijuu shot a glare at me. But the Li kid just looked at me.

"Tokyo, and before that, Hong Kong," he answered.

I took note of how cold his voice happened to be, and not to mention the look of hate he kept giving me. What did I do to the gaki anyways?!

"You lived in Hong Kong Li-kun?" Sakura asked with amazement.

He nodded, and stired his food around. He hadn't eaten anything at all. The kid, didn't even touch the garlic bread. Just confirms more of my suspicions.

"I was born there, and I lived there. At least until my mother died," Li stated.

I didn't say anything, just sat there in silence. Listening to the conversation and eating. Of course, keeping an eye on the kid.

Sakura was giving Li a look of understanding. "My mother died too. When I was three."

"It's hard isn't it?" Li stated, without any emotion whatsoever.

I could see he was kind of freaking my sister out. That wasn't making me happy either.

"So do you live with your father?" Otu-san asked.

A nod from the gaki. "I am sorry he couldn't make it tonight. He is a very busy man." This was said still without emotion.

"That is okay. We'll have plenty of opportunities to meet him," Sakura told him, smiling.

That's Sakura for you. She always saw the best in a person, and generally could make friends with anybody. Although the Li-gaki didn't seem to be warming up to any of us.

He stood up. "I should be leaving now. Thank you for inviting me. Ja ne."

Then he left. Good he was REALLY getting on my nerves with his attitude problem.

I noticed the time myself, eight o'clock. Time to go to work. "Well, looks like it is time for me to go to work myself," I commented, and carried my dishes into the kitchen and put them in the sink.

Sakura looked at me sideways. "Hoe? You going to work this late again? Still hunting vampires?"

That one kind of surprised me. So she hadn't forgotten that I hunt vampires. She just sounded really sekptical. 

"Yes. And don't take that tone. You know very well that they are real, kaijuu," I mumbled.

Otu-san decided not to get involved in this argument.

"Oni-chan, you know I never truly belived, but I do partially belive. I just don't have proof, and I would rather not think about scary things like that!"

I sighed. "You're scarier than any vampire, kaijuu," I teased. Teasing Sakura was my favorite pastime, even now when she's fifteen. It is still fun.

That earned me a stomped foot. It was worth it though. 

"Anyways, I better get going. Ja ne, otu-san!" I called as I left. 

My night job, vampire hunting, is a very dangerous occupation.

________________________

A/N: *another big smile that shows her own fangs* So here is another chapter, and on the same day! Yes I have fangs...my canine teeth are kinda pushed out infront of another tooth, so I have fangs! ^_____^ more soon! 


	5. Chapter 5- Syaoran

A/N: Thank you again for the compliments! Here is another chapter for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, even though it would be nice to. Especially to own Syaoran and Yue and..*cough* anyways...I do own people who you never heard of before though. Now that this is all cleared up, onto the fiction!

Chapter 5- Syaoran

I left that house. I had been anxious to get out of there. That garlic smell clung to my clothes and skin. Yuck. I decieded to change, so I did. Into a black pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and a blue jacket. I don't always wear black. 

I was looking for some fun, so I left Tomoeda, and returned to Tokyo. I didn't feel like running into Kinomoto anyways. Besides, there aren't any places that cater to my kind in Tomoeda. In Tokyo, there are several cafés that are strictly for vampires. There are also night clubs. I was banned from several of them. Just for nearly killing a few of the customers because they had made me mad. I felt like disobeying the rule against me at one particular night club. The Last Blood. Don't know why Ashi decided to call it that. She owns it. Ashi is a somewhat powerful vampire, and she doesn't like vampires stronger than her on 'her turf'. She was always the jealous type. Then again, killing customers was against her rules.

I arrived at the front of The Last Blood. It was in a bad par tof Tokyo, so most humans stay out of it. A few come in sometimes, but people control themselves, in fear of Ashi. She only wants the money from the humans. 

Immeadiatly, I sheilded my aura so I wouldn't be sensed. Then I walked in. There was loud music blasting out from speakers hidden in corners. The light was dim, only multi-colored lights that flashed around, and black lights lit the place. Fine by me, my kind have excellent night vision. I noticed that there were more humans in here than normal. 

"Ashi, has gone down hill," I muttered.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?!" An angry voice hissed in my ear.

I smirked. Ashi. "Just checking things out that's all,"I said in my sweetest voice. My sweetest voice was not that different from how I normaly talked. Still cold and distant. That is what I have heard it described as before. I thought I was being polite.

"You know that you are not aloud on _my turf_! You were banned from coming within ten feet of this club!" Ashi hissed.

I stared at her flatly. She was shorter than me by about a foot. She was older though. At least in appearances. I was older than her by actuall years. She had been twenty-six when she was changed. Her name before had been Ashi. It didn't change.

She glared at me. "You stop that!"

I smirked again. "You should learn how to sheild your mind, Ashi-_chan_."

The people that had been dancing, were now backing away. The humans too. Wow, they were being smart for once.

She hissed. Insults were dangerous among us. Insults led to fights. Mabye that is what I wanted.

"Leave, now Syaoran."

I decieded to stop being polite. "You shouldn't make customers leave Ashi-chan," I growled, emphasising the honorific I added to her name.

"Syaoran, your aura is weak, so you couldn't possibly when a fight with me now," Ashi laughed.

She just had to egg me on. I smiled. Something I don't do often, and ususally when I do it isn't a nice smile. I can tell by the look on my victum's faces when I smile at them. Ashi wasn't effected though.

"Fight? Okay. I am taking that as a challenge. Here. Now," I hissed. I didn't really know Ashi that much, and knew that there was no real reason for this fight. Well there was...she had insulted me. By mentioning my aura being weak. She was the weak one. My aura was sheilded so she couldn't feel it's whole power. I knew hers wasn't.

She smirked. "Fine. Lets go outside then."

I shook my head. "No in here, where we have and audiance," I stated. Then I rose my voice and shouted, "ANYONE INTERESTED IN A FLOOR SHOW?"

There was a corous of 'hell yea' all around. The entire club turned to face us.

"Why are you looking for trouble, Syaoran?" Ashi asked me.

"Because I need to vent anger. I haven't had a very nice few days, so why not take it out on you?" I answered in a snarl. She dared to insult my power?! Granted I had my aura sheilded, but that close she should've sensed the fact that it was shielded. 

An eyebrow was raised at that. "Well, fine then. You're probably just another simple fledgling out thinking that they are strong enough to measure up to me. Who changed you? Aga?"

That was another insult. Aga was the weakest know vampire. He was a coward on top of that. The weakling was in hiding now days.

"Let's stop with the insults. I give you the honor of the first attack."

Ashi smiled with glee. "That will be a mistake, but oh well."

I felt her strike out with her mind. A weak thing that attack was. I stopped sheilding my aura. And sidestepped the invisible blow.

Ashi's eyes grew wide as she felt the full force of my aura.

I attacked her mind, and clamped down. She tried to force me out, but I was too strong. I walked over and got right in front of her face.

"Now you listen. I have been interrupted twice in the past two days whilist feeding. Both times my prey escaped, and I had to look elsewhere. The second time it was a vampire hunter that interrupted me. Then I was forced to go to that same hunter's house by invitation of his sister, and breath garlic for an hour. All while trying not to kill anyone, so I don't make the humans suspicious. So I have had a lousy few days and you made it worse. Oh yes, and for your information child, I am a fledgling of Yue," I spat. I gave a painful jolt to her mind and then left. Feeling somewhat better. Don't know why I had gone in there for a fight like that.

As I left I heard her murmur, "Yue? The most powerful of us? But he never changes anyone into a vampire!"

Hmph. Shows how much she knows. He has, once. And that fledgling is me. Xiao Lang, now the Japanese version to my name, Syaoran. That thought stopped me for a moment. Why only me? Why was I the only one he changed? And why did he change me? 

It is strange for someone like me to be questioning myself. I would ask Yue when I saw him again. 

The sun was rising. I returned home to Tomoeda. Yue was there all ready, still awake, and reading a book.


	6. Chapter 6- Yue

A/N: Okay, I mentioned in my preview (on another fic I wrote) that there would be S+S in this, well there is also S+Y. Not shouen-ai, but still Syaoran+Yue relationship. Who knows mabye it is shouen-ai? But I consider it more like a father/son thing...

Chapter 6- Yue

My 'son', that is to say my fledgling, returned back at the apartment where we had currently deiceded to live, at dawn. I was still awake, and engaged in reading. It was just something to pass the time. I had gone out to hunt in the night, so I was energized enough to stay awake for awhile longer.

"Otu-san," Syaoran began.

Strange to be reffered as 'otu-san'. We usually don't get involved in a relationship with those we change. Of course, Syaoran was the only fledgling that I ever created. No more. Just him. I still am not too sure why, other than the fact that this boy was powerful enough as he was, and with my blood he would rise to great heights in our world. I do need a successor....just in case. Mabye it had been pity for the child. He had no father. Just a mother and four sisters. I killed them. Well except the father. He had died long before I came in contact with the Li clan. Pity. Mabye that was it. 

"What?" I asked in a distracted voice.

I felt his amber eyes on me, even though I couldn't see him, for I was still turned to my book. Which I wasn't even reading. Over the centuries with him, I grew to...love him. Love..strange how that word is still in me. After all, I have been a vampire for the longest time...

"Put the book down and pay total attention," Syaoran hissed with annoyance and with the sound of someone who was used to being obeyed.

I put it down. It was stupid anyways. Humans have the entire vampire race wrong...twisted out of perspective in a major way. Well, some of it is true for the weaker of our kind. 

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, taking the annoyance out of my voice. So instead, it was the normal cold that it was. Syaoran was the same way. All the time, the cold voice. Hmm...takes after me.

He sighed and sat down on the bed, next to me. He looked up into my eyes.

"Otu-san, I have just had a few thoughts forced into my head..."

"Go on," I told him.

"This was brought to my thoughts by Ashi. Otu-san, Yue, why was I the only fledgling you created?" He asked.

Doesn't it figure? The very thing I had been thinking about. 

"I don't trust anyone. Other vampires most of all, that is why. I was being cautious of the fact that a fledgling might turn on me," I answered simply.

He continued to stare at me without blinking. His amber eyes boring into my icy blue eyes.

"Demo, Otu-san, Why did you change me?" He asked.

I did not want to answer this question. Especially since I didn't know the full answer myself. Also, Syaoran did not need to know how I felt about him. Loving him as a father loves a son... Vampires aren't supposed to love.

"Xiao Lang," I began, using Syaoran's Chinese name which he had used in life, "I am not sure of that myself. Other than for reasons that you would grow up to be one of the most powerful among us. At that time I was concerned about the fading power our kind had. And I knew that with my blood, you would become powerful yourself."

He looked hurt for a moment, but it was gone as quick as it came. Did he feel any emotions for me other than the hate he had felt in the begining years? 

He sighed and stretched out on the bed. Behind me.

"Night, Yue," he said.

Strangly, I felt sad at not being called 'otu-san.' I must be getting senile in my old age. I am a few thousand years old after all. But still, I haven't felt emotions like this for the longest time. Even before, when Syaoran had begun to warm up to me, and lose his human nature, I never felt the way I do now. And humans think we vampires don't have any emotions other than anger and hate. I really didn't understand why I felt this way about the boy sleeping behind me. He looked so young, and frail. But he isn't. He is as strong as I am, mabye even stronger. Still, I felt attatched to the fledgling behind me. He is my son in the vampire world. For the strangest reason, I felt like a true father. Happy and proud of what my son was, how he had matured over the hundreds of years he had been with me. Proud of how he adapted to the times as centuries faded away, and new ones came.

I am still what I am. A vampire. I am cold, distant, powerful, but a new emotion had been born in me. Love for the son that wasn't mine by birth, but by blood. The only thing in the world that I loved, that I liked at all. I could not let Syaoran find out about that. 

I layed down beside him, I noticed that he was still awake. 

"Xiao Lang..."

He turned his back on me. "It is no longer Xiao Lang, it's Syaoran," he mumbled.

It was hard to force the next words out of my mouth. Amazing that I could even summon the words. "I'm sorry, Syaoran." Sorry?! I never apologized for anything! Yet Syaoran had a power over me...he brought emotions back to me that I had thought I lost.

He turned back around to look at me. He didn't smile, his eyes didn't change, but he said, "I am sorry too Otu-san."

I couldn't help it...my emotions were getting the best of me. That hasn't happened for a VERY long time either. I reached out and touched his pale cheek. I knew my expression didn't change from the usually cold stare, but my words were tender like his were, "Syaoran, my son, I love you."

Those words shocked me. So much for not telling him...stupid useless emotions! I felt like a human...which wasn't a good thing for me. Vampires don't have relationships with anyone! Especially those that they changed! And yet...

____-

A/N: ^_______^ more soon. I am warning y'all now, I go back to school on August 19th, so at that point, updates will be kinda slow in coming. But for now, this'll be updated as soon as I get the chapters written! Ja ne for now! R/R plz.


	7. Chapter 7- Syaoran

A/N: Okay things that need explaining. Yes the S+S is coming, just give me time to develope it in this story. I am hoping to make this one longer than my other fics, at least chapter-wise, so just be pateint and wait for the S+S. Syaoran and Yue have a father/son relationship, so it be not shouen-ai. And, forgive me for my typos, but thankyou for bringing some of them to my attention. Minutes...I hate spelling that word. And, what else, thank you for all of the compliments! And yes, a vampire is out in daylight. Go read Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' _In the Forsets of the Night_, which is what inspired parts of this fic, and it put a new light on vampire legends. Other parts were somewhat inspired by _Dracula_, and then there is stuff I came up with. On to the fic....

Chapter 7- Syaoran

He loved me?! That sent a shock through my system. Vampires didn't love. At least not usually. And coming from Yue, it was even more of a shock. I felt my eyes widen.

"You...love me?" I repeated weakly. I was definatly surprised. The thought of Yue loving me was almost not imaginable. Yue nodded in answer to my question. For some reason, I felt happy now. My father from my life as a human, died when I was young, so I really never had a father figure. And now Yue, someone who I first hated, then feared, and then liked enough to live with him, just told me he loved me. The touch on my cheek was a fatherly one. Love is one thing the humans have that is worthwhile.

"Otou-san..." I murmured. (a/n: ano, did I get that right yet??) I found myself moving over to Yue. To embrace him. Emotion flooded me. Emotions not felt since...forever. Very few of my kind feel this emotion called love. That is an advantage humans have to vampires. But now, Yue and I had love. A father and son love.

Sleep was now impossible. I knew that with the recent happenings, I couldn't sleep. So I got up.

"Syaoran, where are you going?" Yue asked.

"To the human school. Out into the damned sun. Two days in a row, great. Ja ne!" I answered and left.

I didn't have to go. I just felt like getting out of that apartment. Away from Yue, even though I accepted him as a father. I needed to get away from the emotions.

I spoted the Naoko girl when I arrived. She saw me and gave a frightened squeak and ran in the oppesette direction. Good. My mood has turned for the worst since I haven't had sleep for a couple of days, and I am out in the sun again. My eyes were already sore from the bright light.

"Ohayo Li-kun!"

The Kinomoto girl. Her bright green eyes, were now looking at me from across the room.

I didn't answer, but just sat down in my desk, being grateful that it is in the shadowy corner of the room. 

"Li-kun, daijoubu?" Kinomoto asked me with concern.

I glared at her. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" she pressed, sounding a little hurt.

I made my look even worse. But then I met those eyes. I felt my look soften. Her eyes...so bright a green. Sparkling emeralds. So full of energy and concern. Now a girl was having this effect on me?! I felt like a child....

"H-hai," I answered. Syaoran, you idiot! Your voice is shaking just because of that girls beautiful eyes! Another word which I thought I had forgotten. I feel even more like a child, like a fledgling that hasn't lost the human side of them. Why was this girl effecting me like this?! She was a Kinomoto for crying out loud! Part of that vampire hunting family!! Her brother hunts my kind, so why am I feeling this way about Sakura? I don't even know her! Yue and I took her mother from her...so WHY?!

Something must have shown in my eyes about the turmol I felt inside while being faced with this girl's eyes. So much emotion in one day. First Yue and I form a bond as father and son, and now a human girl's eyes are messing with my mind! I must have been out in the sun too long.

"Syaoran, is something bothering you?" She asked now. Some did show in my eyes. Now I am losing control over the emotions I show on my face...great.

"No. Nothing is wrong, but thank you for asking!" I answered quickly, and then got up and ran out of there. The sun was entirly too bright.

"Too much sunlight...too much to deal with...emotions," I panted. I continued to run back home. To Yue. Yue would help me sleep, Yue would help me forget about those green eyes that stared at me with such concern. Yue, my father would help me....

_____  
A/N: I am sorry that this chapter is so short. LOOK! Some hints of S+S in it, even if it is a little bit. Anyways I found a good place to stop for the moment. I'll try to make chapters longer for ya's. So you know that I am sorry about how short chapters have been. Be pateint for the S+S. I am determined to make this story long....

R/R please.


	8. Chapter 8- Sakura

A/N: Thank you everyone for the support!!! ^________^ It makes me happy to know y'all like it! *big smile* So many reveiws all ready, makes me really happy! ^_____________________^

Chapter 8- Sakura

I watched with worry as Li-kun ran from the room. I hoped he was okay. What had I said to upset him? Those amber eyes had watched me with such a ferocity and then...they softened. I still can't get rid of his eyes in my head. Bright...amber...eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" Naoko asked carefully. She must have walked over to me while I was daydreaming. 

"Hai?" I asked back.

"Ano...you know Li-kun? Well he..."

I cocked my head at Naoko. "Nani?"

Naoko looked nervous. "He...last night at sunset..."

She was definatly upset. "He...what?" I asked with concern. She was begining to worry me.

"He...a-"

Naoko was cut off by the bell ringing. She had to go sit back in her seat. A teacher, different from Hoshi-sensei walked into the room with the principle.

"Class, I have some grave news for you today," the principal began in a quiet voice.

"Hoe?" I asked. Not loud enough to be heard. 

The principal sighed. "It is with a heavy heart that I inform you of Hoshi-sensei's death."

This time I shouted... "HOE?!"

The entire class was now staring at me. So was the new teacher.

"So, you now have a new teacher. Mizuki-sensei." (a/n: I just HAD to put her in here somewhere. I really like Kaho.)

The new teacher bowed. The principal left.

How did Hoshi-sensei die?! She was a very young person, so it couldn't have been age. Mabye she had a deadly disease, but then she wouldn't be in school...

"I am sorry about your other teacher. I hope that we can continue with our normal schedule, even in the light of this tragedy," Mizuki-sensei said sadly. 

We all nodded and began the day.

Li-kun never came back to school that day.

After school...

I was sitting on the couch, relaxing. Otou-san was going to be late, and I think oni-chan was at another job. I don't see how he ever gets time to sleep.

I decided to turn on the televisioin to catch the news. I made it just in time.

_"Next, we have news about a murder that was commited last night, near Penguin Park. It has been guessed that this happened at sunset or shortly after. Twenty-six year old Kakono Hoshi' s body was found early this morning."_

"HOE?!" I shouted. I leaned forward towards the screen.

_"The only clue found to her death was, two puncter holes in her neck over her jugular vein. Hoshi-san was empty of blood, but there was no blood found anywher near her body. This resembles the murder of policeman Rokuban Juu, in Tokyo. Police are still searching for the culprit, as no one has witnessed the murders."_

I switched off the T.V. I couldn't take anymore of that. I felt cold, and I was shaking. 

"Oni-chan, was right. They have to be real...puncture holes in the neck...empty of blood. A regular person couldn't have done that...and one of those...those THINGS, killed Hoshi-sensei. Oni-chan was right," I murmured.

It was impossible! Vampires really exisited?! I suddenly felt frightened to be hear alone. But Otou-san wasn't going to be home for a long time, and who knew when oni-chan was coming back? After all, he hunts those Things, so he might not be back at all tonight. What was I going to do? I didn't want to be alone...please, not alone.

For some reason, I thought of Li-kun. His amber eyes. Strong and defiant. 

"But I don't know how to find him...demo, I don't want to be alone, and Li-kun..." I trailed off. Sakura, you BAKA! You have only known him for two days! Why are you wanting his company so bad?! Just 'cause you invited him over for dinner, doesn't mean that you know him well enough to pine for his company! I continued to scold myself, but those eyes...so strong, that messy brown hair...that- 

"Sakura! You shouldn't be thinking like that! I need something to do, so I'll go clean the basement now instead of waiting until this weekend!" I said outloud, just to hear the sound of my own voice and to stop my thoughts from wandering in an improper direction about a boy I barely knew.

So I went to clean up the basement. I was scheduled to do that on Sunday, since I volunteered, but I needed something to do now.

In about an hour, I was almost done, and covered in sweat. It was getting dark down there, because the sun was setting outside. I found a lamp and turned it on. I noticed that I was covered in dust, and dirt as well as sweat.

"Yuck." I guess since I was doing something, my fear had subsided.

I spotted a chest back in a dark corner of the basement. I walked over and dragged it into the lamplight and the fading light of the sun. It was a silver color, but it looked like it had tarnished over time. So mabye the thing was actually real silver. I tried opening it, but it was locked. I was determined, so I found a crowbar and pried it open.

The inside was linded in white padding, that was covered in silky material. Laying in the middle of this all, making a dent down in the padding was a sword. It had a long, thin blade. The hilt had a small handguard stretching over it. It was thin, just a place for your knuckles to rest. Near the bottom of the hilt, was something that looked like a wing. In the middle of that, where the wing was comingfrom, was a pink jewl. I looked to the top, and found that there was a simular jewl in the middle of the point. (a/n: This is supposed to look exactly like the sword card, and forgive me for getting some points wrong on it. It has been awhile since I have seen that card up close, and it was really hard to describe. So I am sorry about any mistakes in the description)

I gasped in shock. It was beautiful. I didn't know who it belonged to, for there wasn't a name on the chest, or inside of it.

"I wander who's this was or is," I murmured outloud.

"It was oka-san's."

"HHHHOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!!!" I screamed in surprise, and fright. It was just Touya, but he surprised me.

He walked up and knelt beside me. "It was oka-san's," he repeated sadly.

"But why would oka-san have a sword?" I asked.

He looked at me with a plain stare. "Where do you think I got the vampire hunting thing from?"

"O-oka-san was a vampire hunter?!"

"She was, for a little while after she married otou-san. But she told me when I was born she gave it up, so she could live to see her children grow. But then when you were three, and I was ten, one of those damned things killed her," Touya answered. His voice had gotten a little emotional at the end.

"That is how oka-san died?" I asked in a quiet voice. I felt myself trembling. Touya nodded. I hung my head. It was ten minutes before I said anything else. "Oni-chan, my teacher Hoshi-sensei, was killed by one of those Things. I saw it on the news. That is when I knew that you had been right...and I was scared, so I came down here to get my mind off of that. But now...I can't be scared anymore..."

I raised my head, to look Touya in the face. I felt anger running through me. Anger at those Things which just last night, I didn't belive in. 

"Sakura?" Touya asked quietly.

"Oni-chan, I want to hunt those vile Things with you! I'll use this," I gestured to the sword, "and I will help rid this place of every last one!" Here, I reached into the chest and pulled out the sword. I wasn't going to let Touya talk me out of it, and he saw that, so he just nodded.

I, Kinomoto Sakura, am going on my first vampire hunt tonight.


	9. Chapter 9- Touya & Syaoran

A/N: I am sorry for the delay in updates. I kinda ran into a block after the last chapter, and then later I got more ideas. Ano, yes I have read In the Forests of the Night. I have no plans for a sequal. (these are answers to review questions that I could remember), and if you don't like my sequals, Elcia, then don't read them. But no plans for a sequal to this one. Besides, I am nowhere near being finished with this yet. There is major OOCness. It had to be done for this story, that explains the whole Yue being a vampire thing. So on to the chapter that I finally wrote. Oh yes, school IS in session now, so that plays a part in when I can update.

Chapter 9- Touya & Syaoran

I was a little surprised at Sakura's sudden decision to become a Hunter. She usually seems so gentle. Kinda like oka-san was. Sakura was very upset, and that was really unsual for her. She gets mad at me, but this was a lot different than that. Sakuran looked strange holding a sword. It was almost creepy.

"Well, lets get going. Right about now is when they all start hunting," I told her. Sakura nodded, with a determined look.

"Hai."

I was concerned about this. "Sakura, are you sure that you are going to be able to do this? I mean, you are going to have to kill Things that appear human," I asked.

She looked unsure, and like she really regretted what her answer was going to be. Slowly, she nodded.

I was really begining to regret agreeing to her coming. I didn't want my sister to feel bad because of what had to be done, or to be transformed into a vampire herself. It has happened to hunters before. And I did not want her to feel like a monster herself. Even though I call her "kaijuu" all the time.

We walked out into the fading light of the sunset.

Syaoran

I didn't return to the human's school that day. I stayed home and slept. Right next to Yue. I have begun to feel love for him more than ever. A son's love for a father. Even though, I couldn't get rid of Sakura's emralde eyes, Yue helped. By sunset, I still felt uneasy. My sleep had been disturbed by dreams that I didn't like at all. Most were about her...Sakura. And then there were some dreams that were memories. Mostly Sakura though. I have barely known this human girl, but I already am mezmorized by her.

I was so weak feeling. I felt entirly too weak...

"Syaoran? You look like something is definatly not right," Yue stated.

I smiled slightly at him. He hit the problem correctly. Yue was generally good at those things. "Nothing is right since we came here, otou-san. But I want to stay. I think I just need to feed, I have had too much sunlight lately," I answered, trying to assure him that I was okay.

He just raised an eyebrow. "Then I am coming with you. I do not need my only fledgling's head cut off by a vampire hunter because you are too weak to move," he stated.

That was considered an honor I think. Yue was one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful of all my kind.

I sighed. "Fine, otou-san."

We dissapeared from the apartment, and reappeared near the human school that I had checked out. There was generally plenty of prey around here. Good, I needed it. I felt worse.

Let me clear something up for you. My kind cannot catch ANY human disease. Most of the human poisions don't effect us. There are few things that can make us sick though, things like diseased human blood. We won't get the disease the human had, but it will make us a little sick. Occasionally, too much sunlight can do that. It doesn't happen much, but there are times when the sun is particulary harsh, and it makes those of us with moon based powers sick.(1)

Yue was still looking at me with concern. Or as close to concern as any vampire can get.

"Quit looking at me like that. I am fine," I snapped. A sudden sent in my nostrils. Warm, life-giving. Prey. I immeadiatly melted back into the shadows of a wall, taking Yue back with me.

It was that Naoko girl again. Walking late from school. She was Sakura's friend, I now know. I had tried once to feed off of her, but was interrupted. I needed blood...bad. It was the only thing to help the sickness from the sun. But I couldn't attack her now, not while knowing that she was Sakura's friend. What was wrong with me?! I couldn't attack because of emotions. Simple emotions. I tried to move, but instead, fell foward on my face. the Naoko girl had gone past.

So weak...sunlight sickness shouldn't be this bad.

"Syaoran!" Yue shouted. 

I felt him pick me up in his arms. "Otou-san...why am I sick? I shouldn't...be sick this bad from sunlight. Otou-san...I need...to-"

I couldn't talk anymore, I was too weak.

"Syaoran...rest. I will find a way to get blood into you," I heard Yue coo as I blacked out.

I remember thinking, before I hit total blackness , about why this was happening to me. A girl's eyes couldn't have done this...neither could sunlight. Not this bad. With all of this why...? 

Touya

So far, within an hour, we hadn't run across any vampires. I felt relived. Sakura wouldn't have to face that tonight hopefully. We were around the school. By now, the sun had set almost fully.

"Oni-chan! Look!" Sakura cried.

I turned and looked where she was pointing. Standing against a wall, there was a pale person, with long white hair, holding a darker shape. I couldn't make out the darker shape, but I recognized the person holding it. Yue. All vampire hunters know about Yue. He is the most powerful one, and we vampire hunters try continuously to find and kill him for that perpose.

"Sakura, that is Yue. He is the strongest vampire there is. He is the one that needs to be killed...because if he were to change any human into one of his kind, then that would be chatostrophic. Another one with his power would not be good. He was there when oka-san was killed," I told her quietly. I tried not to let it show, but I was scared. It is only natural to be scared of something like Yue.

I noticed that Sakura looked scared. Very scared. "Sakura, you don't have to do this if y-"

Sakura interrupted me. "I have to. For oka-san and Hoshi-sensei! I am determined not to be scared!" 

She did looked determined, and to prove her point, she held up the sword that she had found in the basement. I could see right through her act. I knew she was terrified. She was hiding it well enough. I turned back to Yue. I had to be right about who he was.

"You! Put down that person!" I shouted. For as I mentinoned before, the vampire was holding something, that I now saw was a person.

All he did was look at me, and hold whomever it was closer. "No," he said.

A voice like ice...

"I am not going to let you take another life!" Sakura shouted.

This surprised me more than anything else. What Sakura did next, shocked me even more. She ran full out, towards Yue. She let out a wordless cry.

I followed soon after, to be able to protect her should Yue dissapear and reappear behind her to kill her.

That sword of hers grazed Yue's cheek, before he could get completely out of the way. I smiled in pride for my sister. That sword wasn't ordinary metal. Magic was in the steel blade, for the perpous of making wounds that actually hurt the creatures of the night. And that magic kept the wound from healing quickly, and would most likely leave a scar.

"So, you have lead your sister into the dark world that exisits in the night," Yue whispered. Even though, the wound in his cheek was taking so long to heal, and it probably hurt, he still managed to sound cold and distant. He then looked to Sakura, as she tried to kill him again. I had closed in on his escape route and was currently holding a knife to his throat that was also of the magic steel of my sister's sword.

"She came of her own choice Yue," I replied just as coldly. I prepared to drive the knife to his neck, as Sakura prepared to stab him with the sword, even though she had a look on her face like she didn't want to do this. "Sakura, remember this isn't a human. He is not human!" I assured her. We both had to make sure not to stab the one he currently held in his arms. She nodded.

We both thrust ....

Only to hit the brick wall. There had been too much disscussion. Otherwise, we could have gotten him.

"Damn it!" I shouted. 

"O-oni-chan, can we go home now?" Sakura asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

I nodded. "I am going to train you, so by next week I'll have you in professional mode. We'll go out again tomarrow at sunset."

She nodded nervously.

I hated to have to do this to my sister, but she wanted to hunt, so I was going to have to make her change. I just hoped that it wouldn't be a change for the worse.

___________

(1) The whole sunlight sickness thing, I came up with. that was all MINE! No inspiration for that! Well except maby when I got heat exaustion, that might have had something to do with it....

A/N: I hope to update soon, so watch out for more! R/R plz.


	10. Chapter 10- Yue

A/N: Phaoro_Yami_Yugi, please don't flame me till I die. (ACK...spelled phaoro wrong I beilive. gomenasai. My spelling isn't that good when it comes to that word...*big sweatdrop* I REALLY like Yami Yugi though ^___^) Anyways, sorry that chapters are short, but I am writing so many for this one, so they might be short. Plus, there are times when I want to switch pov's and have to end the chappie. Unless i do what I did in chapter 9. Anyways...I have bishouen worship to get to. *ahem* *blushes* Ano...ready to read?

Chapter 10- Yue

Vampire hunters. At a time like this. Right after Syaoran collapsed. Figures. That sword burned, really bad. Magic steel. I recognized that sword anyways, it belonged to those two human's mother. I vanished while the older one, Touya, talked to his little sister. They really needed to learn how to pay attention. I returned to the apartment, to put Syaoran down, and then I left to go find two humans. One for me to feed off of and another so I could get blood into Syaoran. I knew exactly what was wrong. He had sunlight sickness, combined with a lot of stress, and emotions. That overid his mind and made him sick. That can happen occasionally.

I took myself to Tokyo. There were enough humans there that no one would notice a few missing unless a body was found or someone was expecting them. There are always concequences. My search didn't last long. I found two girls who were willing to go anywhere if I paid them. They were scantily clad, it was disgusting. Humans sell their bodies for any price aparently. No one would miss them.

"So, you want us to go home with you?" One of them asked. She was the least dressed of all.

I nodded silently, and teleported them to the apartment in Tomoeda. They squealed in either delite or fear. I couldn't tell which.

"How'd ya' do tha' ?" the other one asked.

I smiled. "I can do more than that, but sadly you won't see it," I answered. They backed up at my smile. Syaoran says his is bad for humans, but mine is worse. 

"We thought ya' wanted som' entatainmen' for the nigh'!" (a/n: I spelled entertainment wrong on purpose. It is supposed to be how this prostitute is saying the word.)

_Relax, human_...I told their minds. Instantly, they were slumping where they stood. 

"Now, how am I going to feed him? I never thought that I would have to spoon feed a fledgling," sighed under my breath in annoyance. What a bother... I stopped my thoughts after I looked to my adopted son. His skin was ashen grey. He needed blood and bad. Sunlight sickness combined with all the other things I mentioned, could take a lot out of a vampire. Including blood. I could only think of one solution to the problem of feeding him. 

So I bit into the neck of one of the women, and blood filled my mouth. Instead of swallowing I went to Syaoran, and opened his mouth. I put my lips to his and spat the blood into his mouth to make him swallow. I repeated this unitl the woman whose blood I was giving to Syaoran was empty.

After that I fed off the other one. The bodies, I disposed of out in the dumpster. I didn't care if they were found. I noticed that Syaoran's color looked at lot better now. It was nearly dawn now, so I layed down next to my 'son.' I fingered the scar on my cheek, wincing slightly at the memory. I also still felt a faint tingle on my skin where Touya's knife had been resting on. I forgot about that as I watched Syaoran sleep. I did love him. He was fortunate to have the one who created him feel this way about him. Most of our kind abandon their fledeglings. I knew he loved me back. After all, he had no human father. I had been so worried even though I didn't show it, I am not sure if I can show it anymore, when he collapsed. It was just sunlight sickness and stress. Most likely exhaustion also. Now I am releived.

The sun climbed high, from what I could see. Syaoran remained asleep. Good. He needed it, so while he slept I decieded to do the same thing. I closed the curtins that were hanging over the window, with my mind. Then I let peaceful sleep come.

_____

A/N: *muttering in adoring voice* Miki....Syaoran...Yukito AND Yue....Yugi and his Yami...Van...Spike..Lyle...Ashitaka...Tenchi *notices reader staring* O.O Ah....gomenasaiyoucaughtmeduringpartofmybishouenworshipandyeahIamafangirl. *slows down* Okies, hopefully I will be able to update sooner. I still have school going on...High School...very hectic. Anyways R/R plz!

Disclaimer: I don't own Miki. The ppl that did Utena own him. It is obivous I don't own Syaoran, Yukito or Yue, CLAMP does. I don't own Yugi or his Yami, the guy that created Yu-Gi-Oh does. I don't own Van, the ppl responsible for Escaflowne do. I don't own Lyle, the ppl responsible for Ruin Explorers do. I don't own Ashitaka, Studio Ghibl does. I don't own Tenchi, the AIC does. There that is cleared up.


	11. Chapter 11- Sakura

A/N: ^_______^ NOTHER CHAPPIE!!!! A special note before we begin: C'est la vie means that's life.

Chapter 11- Sakura

The next week passed slowly. At school, things dragged by. Li-kun didn't come to school at all. I found myself missing his presence badly. Strange for me. I barely knew him, but I still miss him terribly. I wander if he feels the same way? Sakura! Stop thinking like that about someone you barely know! 

The training with oni-chan, has been going well. I am now very good with that sword. I never knew Touya knew how to use a sword..go figure. (a/n: The power of the author! ^_____^) I have also stopped regreting killing those Things. In a way, I am setting their souls free, and I also stopped thinking of them as humans. I am NOT heartless, its just I think of how many people have died at the hand of vampires, and then I can get rid of them. Oni-chan and I have found many of them here in Tomoeda, but we didn't run into Yue at all this week. I don't think I was ready to face him anyways.

Now it was Monday again. The begining of another week. I wandered if Li-kun will be here? I guess not, the bell rang all ready. We were having a free period outside today. Mizuki-sensei is so nice to us! We could do what we wanted.

"Rika-chan! Pass it!" I shouted with joy. Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and myself were playing basketball with some other kids in the class. (a/n: I like basketball more than volleyball, and this is AU. So no complaints about how we never really see SAKURA playing basket ball. I think at one point in the series they show Syaoran and Eriol playing basketball. I havn't seen any of that series though.)

I tried to catch the ball as it came at me, but it flew over my head an off the court.

"Gomenasai Sakura-chan! I'll get it!" Rika shouted.

"Don't worry Rika-chan! I can get it. It is my fault for not catching it," I assured her.

"That gives us the ball," Yamazaki stated. "Now let me tell you about basketball-"

"Hai. Hai!" Chiharu said quickly and covered Yamazaki's mouth.

I smiled to myself as I ran after the ball. It had rolled under a tree. 

"Silly ball," I laughed. Even at fifteen, I am a cheerful girl. 

Just as I bent to pick it up, someone flipped down from a branch to look at me. Needless to say, I was startled.

"HOE!"

"You don't have to shout like that," a familiar voice told me in an annoyed tone.

"Li-kun! You surprised me! Ano, why are you hiding in that tree?" I said/asked. He was hanging upside down off of a branch by his legs. 

He didn't answer. "..."

"Li-kun, daijoubu?"

"H-hai..." 

I saw his face redden slightly. He was still so pale though. He was blushing?!

"Ano...I have to get back to the game. Want to play?" I asked gesturing to the sunlit basketball court. 

"No! I don't want to intrude..."

"You wouldn't be intruding!" I insisted.

"No, I would prefer to stay here, after I go sign in..." (a/n: at my school, if you're late to school, you have to go sign in at the front office before going to class)

He then flipped back up into the tree.

"Li-kun!" I shouted and looked up. The tree was empty. "Hoe?"

Two weeks later... (a/n: sorry about all the time passing so quickly, but this is crucial to the story.)

I was now a seasoned vampire hunter. I scare myself, for I seem to be getting **too** good at it. You know what they say, C'est la vie! Syaoran has been coming to school for the past two weeks. Only there have been a few days that he has been absent. I have gotten to know him really well.

Even with the small time that I have known him, I feel as if I am begining to fall in love. His amber eyes intrigue me. I just hope he is okay, for he keeps missing almost every other day of school. Oh well...

We "hang out" together so much, that rumors have started that we are a a couple. We AREN'T. We are just friends. Although, I do wish that it could be more... But even our friendship isn't a very warm one sometimes.

Anyways, Tuesday night, Touya and I went out on another hunt. The previous week (we were doing this on weekly schedules so I could get sleep for school) we had located a new café that catered to vampires. This week we were going to go break it up. 

We had to walk to the city part of Tomoeda.

"Sakura, are you sure you are ready for a job of this size?" Touya asked me.

I nodded. "Hai. We are prepared so I am not too afraid," I answered. We had his magic bladed knife, and my sword. Also, we had wooden stakes, just in case, we had to do things the old way, and Touya had a gun. About stakes, Touya told me only the weaker vampires would really fear them, but we have found only weaker vampires lately so they will hopefully be useful to us.

We opened the door quietly, so as not to seem suspicious. Then Touya jumped into the building ahead of me, hoping to protect me I guess. Oni-chan can be so sweet...

I heard the gun go off and several of the Things inside hiss with pain and rage. I bounded into the building to help. Touya went right, and I went left.

He used the gun, and stakes, and his knife. I used my sword. Slashing as many of them as I could. I had also gotten so much better when using that sword, thanks to Touya. In what felt like hours, we had gotten rid of most of the vampires. At least the ones who didn't run.

We had the rest backed into a corner. That is when another one entered the building, and we didn't notice. 

"Well, you two are at it again?" A cold female voice hissed. "I should have thought of this happening after you discovered my newest club, that I had to open because that idiot went and disgraced me at my one in Tokyo, but now you come and kill everyone?!" the voice shreiked. "Why don't I get rid of the one that taught this little girl!"

Touya and I didn't have time to react, for the statement above was said very fast. Right after that, Touya was slammed to the ground, so hard it knocked him out. 

"Oni-chan!" I screamed and turned to face the one who did that. I found that I could only move my head.

"Sakura...I will feed off of you, and then kill your brother, so you won't have to watch him die!" the female vampire purred.

I felt her in my mind...I knew she was there because I was feeling relaxed suddenly. A blanked of darkness fell over my eyes, my ears stoped working. I had fallen asleep. Dimly through the darkness, and fuzziness of my ears, I head a door crash open.

________  
OOOHHHH! I am in suspense!!! Even I want to know what happens, for I haven't written the chapie after this. So ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12- Syaoran

A/N: You ppls should be happy! I put up three chapters in one update! Oh yes something that I don't think I mentioned, but have been trying to remember to mention. (Gomenasai if I have talked about this already ^^;) About the rating, yes I realise that this doesn't really seem like a PG-13. Well mabye it isn't, but anyways I rate all of my fics this, so this one got it too. Heck, some of my other fics aren't the way this one is and they still are PG-13. So no I won't change the rating, just bare with me on that.

Chapter 12- Syaoran

Yue had told me what was wrong with me after I had awaken. This was shortly after he...fed me. But three weeks had passed since then, and I had come up with a plan not to feel that way again. I would go to the human school, and then another day I would stay home. I tried to stay out of the sun, for Yue told me to for a little while.

Now to come up to the present time. I had found out that a night club for my kind had just recently opened. Ashi had invaded my hunting grounds. Yes there had been plenty of other vampires in this town, but all of them were weak fools, and they knew that Yue and I hunted here once before. Now we have claimed our territory. We tolorated the weak ones, but I would not tolerate Ashi. I hated her too much. And when I came walking to her club, I got even more of a reason to hate her.

I had walked up to The New Last Blood. (Ashi really can't think of any new names...stupid child.) only to see through a window, the bodies of my kind and blood covering the floor. That didn't bother me much. But then I saw Sakura. Holding a sword. Her brother was unconcious on the floor. What really infuriated me, was the fact that Ashi was about to feed off of Sakura.

I blew the door open with my mind. It made a huge bang. This distracted Ashi.

"Syaoran?!" She shreiked going paler than usual. Then her fear turned to scorn and hate. "You are on my doorstep, so you cannot harm me! This here is my turf! I claim it!" She then turned back to putting her fangs to Sakura's throat.

"Ashi. This entire town belongs to Yue and myself. And that girl is mine," I hissed.

Ashi once again turned away from Sakura, only now with annoyance. "Syaoran, who are you to claim this hunter that wandered into my club?"

A smile from me. "She has been mine since I first met her. You will not touch her ever again."

Ashi laughed. "Are you challenging me to a fight over this little vampire hunter, and over turf?"

I nodded.

"This time I won't be mistaken of your power. Plus I also heard that you were weak, so-"

I cut her off by hitting on the pain centers in her mind. She shreiked. 

"Syaaaaaaaooooorrrraaaaaannnn! P-please! S-stop i-it!" She screamed through the pain I knew she was feeling.

I was causing the pain with my mind. Easy to do. Find the parts of the brain that control pain and then keep hitting at them physcicly. I didn't stop.

"O-onegai!!!!!!!! T-t-this is u-u-nbearable! AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

I stoped. Mabye I shouldn't have. For she attacked me right back. In the same way. Even though pain shot through me I didn't show it on my face or in my voice.

"You know Ashi, this fight is to the death," I stated, managing to keep a waver out of my voice. God damn it that hurt! I smiled again. Once more, it was useful for Ashi backed up. What Ashi didn't realise, was that while I had been stricking her pain centers, I had invaded another part of her mind. I snapped off the control she had on the pain centers in my mind. Ashi recoiled visibly.

"H-how did you do that?" She asked, astonished.

"I learned it from my father of course," I whispered. My smile was gone. Now was the time to use all the power that I had from Yue. Ashi was slammed back into a wall. I was there in an instant, holding her there with one hand on her throat.

Ashi tried to break my wrist, and succeeded a number of times, but I felt the pain from far away, and the bones healed right back up.

"Now you listen here, Ashi. This city of Tomoeda is mine and Yue's. You get out. And You had better leave this girl and her brother alone! They are mine also," I hissed, getting close to her face.

"How are you going to seak me out in this city? Even you can't do that!" She laughed in my face.

Once again, I had reason to smile. "Ashi...I can get the kind of hold on your mind that can't be acheived normally," I purred in answer.

Her black eyes filled with fear. "No...that has only been done once! Then it was deemed not right! It isn't right!" she shreiked.

"Since when do we have laws or care what's right?" I asked hotly. Then I moved closer and removed my hand from her throat. But I held her by the shoulders against the wall.

"Y-you can't! You can't have my blood!" Ashi screamed. "We were supposed to fight to the death!!!!!"

"Well, then mabye I'll kill you when I'm done so then you'll be dead. But just in case you get away, I have to have some way to tell if you come to my territory," I answered coldly.

I bit into her throat. Her blood flowed sweetly into my mouth. The normal taste, but with the immortal exlier that was there also. I had never done this before, taken the blood of my own kind. I didn't plan on doing this ever again. It was hard to stop drinking though. Her blood was so much better than a human's...but this was the only time I would ever do this. With her blood came power. Even more power than I had before. I felt Ashi's mind seep into my own. So much power and control...

I stopped drinking, and Ashi slumped. She still lived, but was now thirsting for blood after I took so much.

"H-how could you?!" She asked in rage.

I just stared on impassivly. "It had to be done. You wouldn't learn your lesson."

Ashi glared up at me and then grabbed a stake that had fallen from Touya's hand when she had hit him. 

_"My mind is no longer yours! I will NOT become weak!"_ she shouted to my mind. Then she lunged past me, keeping the stake out, and went for Sakura's neck.

"NO!" I shouted. In an instant Ashi had burst into flame. She dropped the stake and backed away from Sakura quickly. That was it. I had given her the choice to live, but she ruined it. "Die Ashi!" I hollered. The whole place erupted in fire. A fire that no one would be able to put out for a long time. I took Touya, Sakura, and myself away with my mind.

I had just saved two humans. One I knew I loved, the other I tolerated because he was related to her. But I couldn't keep on like this. I would become myself again, with only Sakura as the exception. Everyone else was going to be fair game, and next time I wasn't going to save her from the natural order of things. Plus, the girl was a vampire hunter like her brother. And she used the same sword that Nadeshko Kinomoto used against Yue and myself several times. That is until I killed her. How could Sakura love me back with that? She is human and I am not. That is how it is. My kind are ment to hunt humans, not love them.

Humans are supposed to be prey right? 

Later that night....

I had gone out to have some fun with my new strength, but then returned home after a few hours. Otou-san was already there.

"Your aura has changed Syaoran," he said the instant I walked in.

I smiled (nicely) at him. "I would think so. Ashi is dead by the way," I stated, saying the last part offhandedly.

Yue raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

I nodded. "Otou-san, I drank her blood, to give her a chance to live, but then she chose to die so I killed her and left the building burning," I answered the unasked question of "how did she die." I was a little disturbed at what I had done.

Otou-san must have noticed this, for he walked over to me and held me close.

"Daijoubu...daijoubu. These things have to be done occasionally. You shouldn't let your emotions get to you like that. She was invading land that wasn't hers so it had to be done," he mumured.

I nodded into his chest. He was right. And the memory of Ashi sparked rage again within me. But it calmed down as I stood there with otou-san. Not my real father, but a father. I loved him. But I loved Sakura also. I loved Yue, who was my own kind, but I also loved a human. Both in two different ways, but it was still love. Something I hadn't thought of for the longest time. I am so confused...

________

A/N: Romance! Coming soon! ROMANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seehelovesherandsheloveshibut theyaren'tsureofitandallofthisotherstuff! *is talking way to fast* Gomenasai, I got way too excited. Ano, is that what the call agnst? *points to fast, unspaced typing before this statement* I never knew the meaning of that word....*blushes furiously* hehehehehe....


	13. Chapter 13- Sakura & Syaoran

A/N: 4 chapters in 1 update! Hurrah! I was wrong about earlier. (you never can tell when you'll actually be able to post sometimes ^^;) Anyways, a longer chapter for you people who like long chapters! 4 pages according to my computer! Anyways, I'll say it here so I don't have to at the end R/R please! After you read review! ^_^ thankyou all my readers!

Chapter 13- Sakura & Syaoran

I woke up in my bed. I didn't know at all how I got there. But for an instant, I saw amber eyes looking at me warmly. But when I tried to take a closer look they were gone. 

"How did I get back here?" I asked myself. I noticed the sword was still clutched in my fist. "Hoe?"

I tried to think back to what happened after Touya was slammed to the floor. I remembered being held in that sleep-like state, and dimly hearing a door crash open. After that, all was blank, probably because I had been unconcious. Dimly, I thought I could remember at one point being carried gently, although it felt like I was no big weight at all. Arms that seemed warm, but cold too. I shook my head to clear it.

Then I remembered Touya.

"Oni-chan!" I hollered, bounding out of bed and to his room. I banged open the door. He was sitting up in bed, with a confused look. Must have been feeling the same way I was. "Daijoubu?!" I asked frantically, and ran to his side. Luckly, Otou-san was out on another trip for his job.

"Hai." Touya answered

"Are you sure?" I insisted. 

He nodded, while rubbing his head. "Yeah, Just have a headache. Tomarrow, night we have to go back."

I nodded myself. "I agree. We have to find out who saved us for one thing, and we have to finish the job we started."

I really didn't want to go back, but it had to be done. I looked out the window at the rising sun. School today, but no school tomarrow. At least tonight Touya and myself would be able to stay out late enough to cleanse the city some more of the vampires. Especially since, more people have been found dead, and empty of blood.

That night...

Touya and I left at sunset. We already knew that the vampire night club we had found, had burnt down and the owner (the one who attacked us after we had killed most of the people in there) was found dead. One less monster to worry about. I don't like thinking that way, but I have to if I am ever going to be able to kill the one who killed my mother, or at least try to. I am not too sure if I want to kill. I headed out to the last place we saw Yue. I have been for the past three weeks. Touya had gone to another part of town, where he knew he would find more vampires, that were considerably powerful, and that had to be eliminated. He didn't want me trying Things like that yet. Oni-chan is really caring.

Syaoran

I didn't go to school. Not because I didn't have the energy, I had plenty of that, but because I just didn't want to. I wanted to stay in the dark apartment, with my father. He was helping my emotions. Just being near him and in his embrace. He was coming hunting with me again. I wanted him too.

We had gone back to the school area. I don't know why. Mabye because it is an ideal hunting ground. We were in luck. Two people coming out late. One was Chiharu, I belive, and the other was Yamazaki. But...they were Sakura's friends. NO! I cannot love her, and I decided that I wouldn't treat people that she likes special.

"Otou-san, here comes prey," I stated.

Yue nodded. 

"Chiharu...Yamazaki," I called.

"Li-kun?" Yamazaki questioned and peered into the shadows where I was standing, with Yue. He and Chiharu walked over.

"Li-kun, who is that?" Chiharu questioned, gesturing to Yue.

"My father," I answered simply. This was getting ridiculous. _Come closer..._I whispered to her mind. 

"Syaoran, I think I will leave you to this. I am going to find older prey. I think you can handle it by yourself though," Yue told me.

"Alright." 

Yue left. So much for the hunting together. Oh well, I felt like hunting alone anyways. And now I had two people in my power.

I grabbed Chiharu by the shoulder and then bent her head over. It felt...wrong doing this. Sakura would be sad. But I had too! I was a vampire so there we go! It had to be done! I was out in full sunset. There was still enough light to be seen. I had Yamazaki slumped against a wall.

I bent over and my fangs peirced the skin of Chiharu's neck.

"Monster! Leaver her alone!" 

I jerked my head up, causing Chiharu's blood to splatter down my front and down my chin. Not to mention the blood trickling from the puncters in Chiharu's neck. I ignored the person behind me, and began drinking again.

"I said. LEAVE HER ALONE!" 

This time I heard the whirling of a blade through the air. I whipped around to glare at the hunter who had caught me here. 

The girl dropped the sword suddenly. Sakura. 

"S-syaoran?" she said faintly, using my first name. "No..y-you can't be one of those...those things. No..."

I nodded coldly, while inside, it felt like I was being torn apart.

Sakura

This couldn't be true. My head was whirling. Syaoran, I used his first name, so might as well keep using his first name, Syaoran was one of the damned? A vampire? He looked so unlike himself, standing there, with blood dripping down his chin, and splattered across his shirt from when I startled him. In the setting sun, he looked paler than I ever saw him before.

Then I remembered. The first time I met him, when he came to dinner. He had blood running down his chin. He didn't eat anything during dinner, he kept sending Oni-chan looks of hatred, and then there was the one he sent me that first day. Also the fact that his skin felt like ice, and that he kept missing school.

"No...you...for how long?" I asked weakly. I felt my knees give way and I hit the concrete.

Syaoran stayed where he was. But he answered me. "I have been this way for so long, I lost count of the years. My best guess would be five hundred or six hundred years."

Five or six hundred years?! (a/n: I just like those numbers, so that is why Syaoran is so old, k? ^_^)

I couldn't bring myself to try and get up. It would have been impossible anyways. "So, you killed Hoshi-sensei?" I asked.

He nodded. I figured since there had been blood running down his chin the night Hoshi-sensei was found dead. "And you tried to kill Naoko?"

Another nod. He looked so cold and indifferent. It tore me apart to see him like that. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I loved him...but he was a vampire. Then a sudden thought poped into my head.

"Syaoran, you've known me longer than this haven't you?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. "When you were three."

No...not this too! He couldn't have! "And...you knew my mother also didn't you?"

Another nod. "I knew Nadeshiko Kinomoto. So did my father. We both knew her well, for she tried to kill us many times. But we..." he paused like he really didn't want to complete that.

But I understood. I knew now. "You...killed my mother," I said empty of emotion. I was beyond everything. Everything was just falling apart inside.

"I did."

"How can you be so emotionless about it?! You and your kind are so emotionless it makes me sick!" I hollered suddenly, angry for no reason. I had bounded up to my feet.

I must have hit a sore spot, for a light flared up in Syaoran's amber eyes. And I think he lashed out at something with his power, for the concrete around him cracked suddenly.

"You think we are emotionless?" He hissed quietly, walking slowly towards me. "How would you know?" His voice was filled with anger, but still managed to sound so cold. "How would you know what I go through in my head? You want to know how emotionless I am? I love my father, with all my heart, and my feelings for you have kept me from killing you! And from killing your brother! Because of you, I have been not myself! And because of you and your damn emralde eyes, I have been confused for the past weeks I came back here. Because of my feelings for you! Kinomoto Sakura, I LOVE YOU! Got it?!" He finished the last part in a shout.

This brought even more confusion to me. I was speechless. I had finally met the murderer of my mother, but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of him. He just told me he loved me....a vampire loved a human. We were silent. He glared at me with a look of extreme anger, but also something softer underneath it. While I was just blank.

"You want to know something else?" He asked quietly. "I carried you and your brother home from that vampire night club. I killed Ashi, the owner, for trying to hurt you."

"Syaoran...I-"

"No. Just stop. I don't need anymore of this. I will have otou-san help me to forget y-"

"Syaoran listen! I...think I can l-"

He cut me off again, by suddenly jerking backwards. "Otou-san!" He whispered urgently.

"Syaoran, what is it?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"You are coming with me to deal with this!" He shouted and we vanished from the spot.

Who could his father be? Don't think like that Sakura! What I want to know more is...why does he love me so much? Especially, when I find myself loving him back. I hoped, even though his father was also a vampire, that Syaoran's father was alright.


	14. Chapter 14- Syaoran

A/N: Here is another mouth watering chapter for ya's! I can't remember if I had any questions to answer from the reviews, that I recently read... To the Escaflowne fan that had Van tagging along (ano, I can't remember your name, gomenasai!) I am glad you came and read. Yep I like Escaflowne, even though I have only seen 4 episodes of the series, and the movie. (The movie was the first anything I had seen of Escaflowne) I have seen the movie 4 times...but anyways. Enough about other animes, on to this one...

Chapter 14- Syaoran

I had been standing there pouring my inner thoughts out to that human girl Sakura, when a frantic message hit my mind.

**_Syaoran! Come! A group of vampire hunters!!!! I need your help since I haven't fed for a few days!_**

Yue was in trouble. I decided to take Sakura with me, since she was a vampire hunter. I wasn't happy with the fact that she was a hunter. Judging by the look on her face, she wasn't happy with the fact that I was a vampire. Oh well. She could deal with it, just like I could.

We arrived at the spot Yue was. It was in downtown Tomoeda. 

"Here?" I heard Sakura whisper.

I nodded, not wanting to talk to her. It would be better that way. Let me clear something up, vampires don't get sick from love. It is usually stress and too much sunlight that makes us sick sometimes. We can love. That is another thing that humans have wrong, which is another reason why I was angry with Sakura at the moment for assuming that my kind are emotionless.

I felt Yue's aura, off to my left. I began to walk fast in that direction. I could hear Kinomoto's footsteps behind me. Following. Finally, I found him. He was surrounded by a large group of people, with various weapons. The older Kinomoto was included in that group.

"Oh my...he's outnumbered," Sakura whispered as she came up behind me. 

I nodded curtly. I could see various wounds on Yue's face and hands. His precious blood leaking down from them. Yue hadn't been able to feed for days, because he was taking care of me. So his aura was weak.

"We finally have the great Yue," one of the hunters sneered.

Yue's face remained impassive.

"Let's kill him now, and rid the Earth of this abomination!"another hunter shouted with glee. Soon the whole crowd was raising weapons and cheering.

"Otou-san..." I murmured. 

"Yue is your father?!" I heard Sakura exclaim.

I nodded slowly. I wasn't really paying attention to her. I was more wrapped up in the anger I felt at the crowd of hunters.

"Those bastards..." I growled.

"Syaoran..." Sakura murmured with pity and worry. I felt her hand on my arm, but I shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me. Go join them if you want to!" I hissed. I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Demo...Syao-"

"Shh. If you won't join them, then stand back," I interrupted curtly.

"Kill him!" Was being chanted over and over by the group of hunters.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" I bellowed.

The group turned in surprise.

"What's with you kid?" 

I noticed Touya looking at me in particular.

"You all leave my father alone," I hissed quietly.

"Another vampire?!" a few people exclaimed in the crowd.

I saw Touya's face darken. Then he noticed Sakura behind me. I could see the urging in his eyes. Urging her to kill me. To "rid the Earth of an abomination." 

"Kill them both!" The crowd shouted. Half went for Yue, half came for me. Touya remained apart from the groups.

Now I was pissed. Even more than before. Time to use the power I gained after the incident with Ashi.

"You shouldn't come at me unarmed like that," I commented.

The people rushing at me looked down in confusion as their weapons crumbled to dust. I didn't stop there. The ground underneath _both_ groups cracked and began splitting apart.

"What the hell?!"

I continued to stare on impassivly, while I continued to kill them. Plenty of the hunters escaped the holes. So I had more to do, to get them to leave Yue alone. So I diverted my attention to the group that was about to kill Yue. Yue who didn't have the energy to strike out. They must have done something too him for him to be this weak, even without feeding for days. That just fueled my anger even more. I noticed Yue looking at me. Feeling my aura.

The men about to kill him, were unfortunatly (for them) slammed into a nearby wall, and were clutching at their heads. My trick of using the pain centers of the mind...

Now to deal with those coming at me now. These I wanted to deal with my bare hands. So I broke a few ribs by punching them each in turn. They fell in heaps. Then I noticed that Touya had gone from where I saw him last. I whiped around, searching for him. The adrineline from the battle still raced through me. I was still alive with energy and rage.

He was behind me, with Sakura. Holding her protectivly.

"Stay away from my sister," he commanded quietly.

I just stared at him coldly. "Then you stay away from my father," I retorted.

"I don't make deals with vampires."

I snorted. "I don't make deals with humans. So it looks like we're even then. You can't make me stay away from her anyways."

Touya looked at me flatly, while clutching his sister closer than ever. "And why is that?"

I smiled. I have been doing a lot of that lately... "Because I...," I started but didn't finish. Then I just turned my back on them and went to my father. I heard Touya and Sakura walk away. Problems to deal with later.

"Otou-san, daijoubu?" I asked softly.

Yue nodded. "Hai. I fed off a couple of them before they died. So now I feel better."

I noticed that many of the wounds he had before had healed up. I sighed as I noticed a few cuts from magic steel. "Now it is I who has to be protective of you?" I asked.

Yue smiled warmly at me. I didn't know that he could be capable of that. Oh well, anything is possible. I know that he would only smile at me that way though. He chuckled softly.

"No. Just this once," he answered.

I returned the smile fondly. "Come then, lets go home before the sun rises. I am tired, and you should be too. So lets get some sleep," I commented. 

Yue was still smiling as we began to walk. Mabye we both just needed physical exercise.

"Your aura isn't as tired as you say you are," Yue remarked.

It was true, I wasn't tired, but now I had to protect my father as he protects me, so I wanted to stay with him.

"Mabye," I remarked.

I never saw it coming as we walked. Neither did Yue otherwise, he would have kept it from happening to me. We were too happy. I feel like a child when I think back to that moment. I felt the blade slide into my side suddenly. It burned terribly. A magic blade. Normal blades wouldn't hurt like that. 

I let out a pained gasped and fell to my knees, clutching the side where the knife was buried.

"SYAORAN!" I heard Yue dimly holler.

Then I heard another voice hiss. "Now you will stay away from my sister, you monster." The person that did it dissapeared soon after, leaving the blade in my side. Blackness was begining to close in.

"Syaoran..." someone whispered franticly. I think it was Yue...but Yue never sounded like that. Did he? He was the only person around though. Yue...not my real father, but **A** father.

"Otou-san..." I murmured back. Then blackness took me, as did pain. Endless pain...

A/N: I know a bad place to end it, but anyways, I have been writing this fic every chance I get! I have gotten really into my own story, hurrah! Catches sight of all the emphasis put on the letter "A". *mutters something about too much emphasis* So we have questions. Will Syaoran live? What will he do to the person who did this to him if he does live? What will YUE do the person who did this to his adopted son? Well more coming before too long hopefully. ^^; *sweatdrop* Ja ne!


	15. Chapter 15- Yue

A/N: You peoples are so lucky! For me to post this after the cliffhanger of Chapter 14! ^________^ I think I need to change the genre of this story. This is turning out to be agnsty (now I know what agnst is, I think, from reading other fics that were agnst...) and romance. The romance between Yue and Syaoran, as adopted father and son..*BIG SMILE* and then the S+S! 

Chapter 15- Yue

Syaoran had been hurt badly. This was a wound that would take a long time to heal. Normaly, wounds just healed as soon as we got them, even with steel that was infused with magic, the wounds healed quick in human terms. But this wound went deep into my "son's" side. At that moment, I wanted to plant the knife in Syaoran's side, into the heart of the one who put it in his side. I knew exactly who it was too. Kinomoto Touya.

"Ano, Yue-san," a frightened voice said carefully.

I looked up from Syaoran's pale face. I had crouched over him, and was now holding him protectivly. I saw the Kinomoto girl standing in the light of a street light, holding that damn sword.

"What?" I snapped. I was not in the mood to fight. But if one came up, the person who challenged me would regret it within seconds. I was on edge so to say.

The Kinomoto girl looked nervous, and a little frightened. She should be...

"Yue-san, you're L-Syaoran's father, ne?" She asked with more confidence.

"Only by adoption so to say. His real father died before I even met this child. What do you want?" I answered curtly.

The Kinomoto girl walked over to the shadows where I was with Syaoran. I clutched the bleeding Syaoran closer to me. "If you're here to finish him off, then think again, because I will kill you without thinking twice!"

She put down the sword, before coming closer. "Why would I want to kill Syaoran?"

"You are a vampire hunter, he and myself are vampires, so that is your job," I hissed in answer.

She looked at me sadly. "That may be true, but Syaoran told me that all vampires aren't the way they seem. You see, I...I fell in love with Syaoran. Not because I thought he was human, but because I liked him as an individual. Even with the knowlege of what he is, and that he killed my mother, I think I still love him. And I know he loves you, so I think I could love you also," she stated quietly.

Confusion washed through me. "So...even though he is damned for eternity, and killed your mother, you still love him?"

The Kino-Sakura nodded.

I still held Syaoran to me tightly. "So you are turning your back on your kind?"

"I-I am not sure. I mean, I am human, but you two aren't. That is a difficulty," she stammered.

I considered all of this. I continued to stare at the human girl who just admitted to being in love with one of my kind, one of the damned.

"O-otou-san..." I heard Syaoran murmur weakly. I looked down at him. His eyes were partially open.

"Hai, Syaoran?" I asked gently, for the time ignoring the young hunter who had crouched infront of me. 

Syaoran reached up to my face, and touched it similar to the way I had stroked his cheek once.

"Otou-san...I love her too. But...we are impossible. Otou-san, I love you also...I..."

I could tell that he was somewhat delerious, the way he jumped from subject to subject, but I knew that some of this was sincere. Like the parts about loving Sakura and myself.

"Syaoran," Sakura murmured.

We were abruptly in the apartment. I wasn't sure if it was Syaoran or myself that had done that. Mabye it had been both of us. Sakura was there also. So was her sword.

"How are we going to heal that?" Sakura asked, pointing to the wound in Syaoran's side. I layed him gently onto the bed.

"It will heal on its own. It will just take more-" I cut off, for I saw the wound getting smaller. How the hell? A wound like that would normally be there for a day at least. I felt at his aura and then figured out why. Syaoran was so much stronger than myself now, but he had been hiding it. After drinking of Ashi's blood, she deserved it, he had gotten considerably stronger, but I hadn't noticed how much stronger. I smiled warmly at him.

"It is healing just like that?" Sakura gasped in amazement.

She really was an amature wasn't she? I can't say that, for I had expected this to last for a day or two at least.

Syaoran sat up. The wound was gone completely. "Now that that is done," he whispered weakly, and then looked over to Sakura and myself. Speaking of which, the only reason I didn't kill her then and there, or even sooner, was because of Syaoran. He loved her, so I would leave her alone. I just felt that, that needed mentioning.

"So, what are we going to do about the current situation?" I asked coldly. I felt no special feelings for this emraulde eyed girl, so I kept my voice cold. Syaoran was the only person whom I was warm to.

Syaoran shook his head. "I don't know. This is a f****d up situation," he commented. (a/n: sorry about the language there. Just deal with it. I have mentioned before the total OOCness...)

I looked to the human girl, Sakura. 

"I don't know what to do," she whispered. "I can't leave my brother and father, and I don't want to make Syaoran leave you."

I laughed at that. I heard a snort from Syaoran too. "He cannot go back you know," I said through the small amount of laughter.

"Hoe?"

"Sakura, you should know this...being a Hunter. I CANNOT become human again. It is impossible. Besides, I lost my human side long ago," Syaoran stated. At the end of that, he looked pointedly at me.

**_"What?"_**

"...Nothing. I am not saying it's a bad thing."

I sighed verbaly.

"Besides," Syaoran continued, turning back to Sakura, "I didn't exactly have it all that great when I was human anyways."

This converstion was pointless. I said so, and both Sakura and Syaoran agreed.

"So, you need to figure out how to handle this. Oh yes, you might want to warn your brother that this attack will not go without a price," I said. At the end, my voice became heated with anger. NO ONE would hurt my son that bad, and live to tell of it very long.

Sakura gave me a frightened look. Then she looked to Syaoran for help. No help from him. He was as mad as I was.

"Don't kill Touya," Sakura whispered quietly.

I raised an eyebrow. "And why not? He tried to kill the...ano...person you love. And the person I love."

Sakura shook her head. "He doesn't understand. Please, don't kill him!" 

I was getting more and more annoyed with this human girl. Hold back Yue. For your "son". 

"Sakura, something will have to be done," I heard Syaoran whisper.

Sakura's eyes were sad, and almost angry. "Syaoran, onegai!"

"But, I promise not to kill him."

I repeated this also. Fine then I would find a way to keep him alive throughout torture.

Sakura smiled and embraced me first. Then she ran to Syaoran and jumped on him. They stayed together for a moment, before Syaoran said, "I'll take you home." Then both of them vanished.

When they had gone, I sat down on a chair, hard. She hugged me. She could still love Syaoran even after he killed her mother. Strange. I had no idea what to make of this. 

"Human emotions are too confusing anyways..." I mumbled and then went to stretch out on the bed. Syaoran reappeared soon after, laying beside me.

"We're going to figure something out," He said as he stretched out.

"About what?" I mumbled, not wanting to disscuss this.

"Otou-san, you are not clueless and I know that. We have to figure out what to do about Sakura."

I turned away. "You figure it out. It is your problem."

"Demo-"

"I said deal with it on your own! I can't save you from every problem you come up against! Besides, it is your problem that you are in love with a human! GET IT?!" I shouted. What was wrong with me?! Was I jealous? Why would I be? I loved Syaoran as a son, but mabye I just wanted him to stay with me only.

"Otou-san..." I heard Syaoran mumur in a hurt voice. It was filled with pain. Emotional pain.

It tore me apart to hear that in his voice. I hadn't heard that in his voice for about four or five hundred years. I am not sure, since he is only five or six hundred years old.

Was I jealous? Mabye. Yes. But it hurt him, and I did NOT want to hurt my son. Even if he wasn't mine by birth, he was the only son I had, or even knew. Just like I was the only father he knew. I didn't want to cause him pain.

.

A/N: I never knew I was a good romance writer, but I figured I'd mention some stuff from reveiws...I am not sure if it was from a review for this fic or a review for another CCS fic, but thank you for comments on my romance writing (forgive me for most likely getting the story wrong that the review was on. I have SO many, and I AM NOT COMPLAINING) I don't know how I do it. My mother says I have a romantic soul. ?.? You could never tell by my personality...but anyways, just thought I'd mention something from that review, it the person comes to read this. (or if it was on this one ^^;) Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16- Syaoran & Sakura

A/N: :( I am bringing this story to a close soon. I am not sure how many chapters after this, but just be warned my readers. Anyways, here is another chapter in one update for ya. Is this the third one in one update?

Chapter 16- Syaoran & Sakura

I was hurt at what Yue said. It showed in my voice, for I didn't feel like controling my emotions at the moment. He turned around.

"Syaoran I..."

I didn't try to control my facial expression. It shifted to hurt and anger. "What? It is my problem right?! I thought that we could just talk it out together, how to handle it! Because that is what father and son do! Besides, it would effect you anyways! But you have to go an-" I was cut off by Yue suddenly grabbing my chin, and he moved close. His nose was touching mine.

"I am sorry Syaoran," he whispered. "I didn't mean that. Mabye I am jealous, because you are the only son I ever knew, even if you truly aren't my son. Mabye I just don't want to share you. But I will help you with your problem. Then we also have to figure out what to do about Touya. So I'll help you Syaoran."

I filled with happiness. He did care. "Otou-san, arigatou!" I heard myself say happily, and I scooted into his embrace.

Sakura

After Syaoran had delivered me home, Touya had to make sure that I was all okay. That not a scratch was on me after I left him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked for the tenth time.

I nodded patiently. "Hai. Demo, oni-chan, I have been told to warn you, that what you did to Syaoran...that you'll pay for what you did," I answered/stated sadly.

His eyes lit up with definance. "Let's see them try it! I'll be ready for them tonight!" (a/n: by now the sun was almost all the way up)

"Oni-chan, you don't understand!" I protested. Luckly, today was Sunday and I could get sleep. It was usless arguing with him. So I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. Luckly, Touya hadn't seen Syaoran when he brought me home. I don't know how Touya found out that both Syaoran and Yue were going to be here tomarrow night, but he found out somehow. Something to be dealt with when the time came, but I was prepared to do anything I could to save my brother from being killed. But I was also prepared to do anything I could to keep Touya from killing Syaoran _and_ Yue. Mabye it would end in me becoming like them. One of the damned. But it would mean that I could be with Syaoran...but it would also mean that I could never see oni-chan again...

Later...

I slept most of Sunday away. I didn't wake up until about five in the evening, but it was understandable, for the time I went to bed. It was about time anyways for Yue and Syaoran to show up. Judging by the fact that I just heard Touya yell, I think they had arrived.

I came downstairs. Touya had been backed into a corner, and Yue was holding him there. I sighed.

"Sakura! Get away! They'll hurt you!" Touya shouted frantically at me as I walked into the dining room, which is where they all happened to be.

I shook my head. "They won't hurt me, oni-chan," I informed him calmly. Then I walked over to Syaoran, who was sitting on the table.

Touya's eyes grew wide when I sat next to him.

"No...you can't have been turned into one of them!" Touya shrieked. Well shreiked the best a man his age could.

"She hasn't so don't worry about that," Syaoran snapped. I could tell he was losing his patience with Touya. I could see that Yue was fighting the urge to break Touya's neck.

"Don't worry oni-chan. I haven't. Oni-chan, I have something to tell you though. I am in love with Syaoran," I stated, gesturing to Syaoran. I sounded much more confident than I felt.

"And I love her back," Syaoran added.

Disbelief was written all over Touya's face, but he remained silent.

"Now there is the price to pay for injuring my son..." Yue said offhandedly.

I nodded.

"Price?" Touya asked angrily.

The three of us nodded. I took a deep breath. This decision had been hard to come by as I tried to get to sleep last night/this morning. "Touya, I am going to let them transform me, to save you. And then I can be with the boy I love," I whispered.

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!!!!" Touya bellowed. Amazingly, he got out of Yue's grasp. And vampires have strong grips. Touya came running straight for Syaoran, a stake in hand. "Sakura! I WILL NOT LET THEM TURN YOU INTO A MONSTER!!!!!!" 

Touya was losing it to say the least. He had always been protective of me. Now it was showing more than ever.

Syaoran was caught off guard, and didn't have time to react. Yue did. I saw Yue appear in front of Syaoran.

I covered my mouth, knowing what was going to happen. "ONI-CHAN!! NO!!!!" I hollered through my hands. Too late. The stake was driven straight into Yue's heart.

Syaoran

This couldn't be happening. The brother had lost it, and come for me, but Yue. Yue got in the way. And now Yue, the only father I ever knew, was dying. He dropped to the ground. 

I jumped off the table, and then dropped to my knees beside Yue. Touya was being held back by Sakura, and soon I heard him stop struggling to get at me. Either satisfyed or Sakura convinced. I didn't care. Nothing else mattered.

"Otou-san..." I cried.

Yue smiled at me. He reached up and touched my cheek like he always did. He wouldn't be able to ever again...Nothing could save him from having his heart punctured. Nothing...nothing. I felt tears roll down my face. Crying...I was crying. Through my tears, I saw tears running down Yue's face also.

"Syaoran...my only son, that I knew...aishiteru. You are strong, so be what I decided to change you to be. Powerful in this world." Then his eyes closed. And his body crumbled to dust.

"Otou-san..otou-san..." I kept murmuring.

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered near me. I didn't hear her that well. 

"Otou-san...is gone....the only father I ever really had." The saddness washed away. Rage replaced it. My head snapped up to Touya. "You!" I growled.

"Syaoran! Onegai! Don't kill my brother!" Sakura pleaded.

"I don't see what you have to be mad about. You took our mother after all!" Touya shouted at me.

"YOU STUPID HUMAN!!!!!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FAMILY BEFORE I BECAME WHAT I AM?! DO YOU KNOW THE PRICE I PAID?!" I shouted. As I did, I bounded to my feet.

Sakura gave me a look of confusion.

"THAT'S RIGHT! NEITHER OF YOU DO! HOW ABOUT THIS: I NEVER KNEW MY REAL FATHER, AND MY ENTIRE FAMILY WAS KILLED BY YUE! GO THAT?!" I screamed. As I did, several things exploded as I lashed out randomly with my power. "But I still found a way to love him. He became my only family! He SPARED me! Just like he spared you two!" My voice had become dangerously quiet.

"In what way did he spare you by turning you into a monster?" Touya asked quietly. At least the hate was almost gone from his voice.

The hate remained in mine though. "He did, but he let me live in a way. Some twisted way, but he gave me a second chance like this! Do you think in the begining I WANTED to be what I am?!"

Sakura walked over and hugged me. I didn't realise that I was crying again.

"Syaoran, daijoubu...daijoubu..."

"Not it's not Sakura! It won't be! Never!" I cried, leaning into her embrace. How would I ever be able to be with her, the only thing I had left? I would go on living, and she would die. I couldn't make her like myself. Then I was a monster. A monster to everyone...

Sakura suprised me by taking my chin and stretching up a little, and kissing me. Careful not to get cut by my fangs.

"Sakura?" I asked. Touya stayed out of this one. Good, I might just kill him if he interveined.

"Syaoran, you aren't a monster. You haven't lost your human side...it is showing now. And has been for the past weeks you've been here. Syaoran...I love you, and you love me, so you still have your human side!" She conforted me.

She was warm...so warm...so warm...so-


	17. Chapter 17- Sakura

A/N: Okay, this is a short chapter, and it is almost the last. Yep, I am bringing this story to a close. But look, I updated so many chapters!!! 

Chapter 17- Sakura

I kept Syaoran in my arms, and kept murmuring to him how he still had a human side. Then I started as I felt his icy skin become warm. I steped back as a glow began on his skin.

"Syaoran?" I asked with worry. Touya came to take me by the back, just in case anything dangerous was going to happen. It was strange more than dangerous looking. Syaoran had his head tilted back now, and he was glowing with a green light. Was that his aura?!

"Oni-chan do you..."

"Hai."

We watched in awe as Syaoran floated a few feet in the air and dissapeared. I noticed a smile as he did.

"Syaoran?!" I cried. He was gone. Had he died?! I began to shake with sobs. I fell into Touya's arms. How had he died like that? Why?!

A week later...

I had started going back to school again. None of my friends ever remembered Syaoran attacking them. No one remembered Syaoran at all. Except Touya and myself. It was like Syaoran had just been erased from existance. Mabye it was for the better. His soul was free now at least. But I still miss him so much. Even to this day, I have no idea what had caused that to happen. My friends have been concerned because I have been down in the dumps over this thing.

In history class, we had to do a study over another country. I was in a group with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. We had been assigned China. Isn't that strange. I was doing a study alone in the library at the moment, when I found a book on Hong Kong. Just to see what I could about the place where Syaoran had told me he was from, I decided to look through it.

Within a few pages, I found something on a clan by the name of Li. They were a famous family of sorcerors, the book said. There on the second page of the section was a portrait of a boy. He had messy brown hair, and intense amber eyes. Underneath the picture was this:

**Li Xiao Lang. Portrait taken at fifteen before his death in 1402. Child of Li Yelan, and unknown father. **

I smiled to myself. "Syaoran, Xiao Lang, you were six hundred." I took the book to a copy machine, and put my change into the machine. I made a copy of his portrait. "I can look at you always...before you died and became a child of the night," I murumured to myself.

A/N: I came up with the events in this chapter. All of it came from my mind. ME. No inspiration whatsoever. Anyways, after this there is one left...


	18. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, this is it. The last so called chapter of this story. Thankyou everyone for reading and reviewing! And thank you to those who read but didn't review also. It has been fun ^______^ See ya'll when inspiration strikes me again for another twisted story. (Not a sequal...this can't have a sequal...no...) Anyways, here is the last part of my story!

Epilogue

The girl with the honey colored hair and emralde eyes, sat in her seat at school. She stared fondly at a peice of paper on her desk. The bell rang, and she put it away. This girl had been through so much for a month or so, last year. She had been a Hunter, but retired from that profession. 

Her teacher began the lesson, but soon after, there was a knock at the door.

"Hai?" The teacher called.

The door to the classroom slid open. The girl looked in that direction, with curiosity. Standing in the doorway was a, young man with silverish hair, and golden eyes. He looked to be in his early twenties.

"Gomenasai, sensei, demo I had to walk my son down here. He is joining your class, and the office wanted me to bring him down here," the young man apologized/explained.

The girl's teacher smiled. The girl kept watching curiously. _Why do I think I know this man from somewhere?_ the girl thought.

"Okay. Would you like to introduce yourself and your son to the class?" the teacher asked.

The man smiled, and nodded. "I am Tsukishiro Yukito, sensei, and this is my son Li Syaoran."

The girl started _Li Syaoran...could it be? But...he dissapeared a year ago, and even then..._

A boy walked into the room next to Tsukishiro Yukito. The boy had messy brown hair, and strong, bright amber eyes.

The girl started even more. _It's him...._

"This is my son, Li Syaoran," Tsukishiro Yukito said happily, gesturing to the boy. At a questioning look from the girl's teacher, Tsukishiro explained, "I adopted him."

"Well, then you may go sir, and it was a pleasure meeting you," the teacher stated happily. Tsukishiro left, leaving Li. "Now then, Li-kun, please go have a seat behind Kinomoto. Kinomoto, please raise your hand."

The girl raised her hand. Li came and sat behind her. 

They had a free period that day, so Kinomoto decided to talk to Li.

"Konichiwa, Li-kun!" She greeted happily.

"Konichiwa."

"Ano, Li-kun..."

Li looked up at Kinomoto. "Nani?"

Kinomoto sighed inwardly. _He doesn't remember me...but mabye that is a good thing, so we can start over without so many bad things happening! He has been reborn, my Li Syaoran...and so has Yue. _

"Well, to welcome you...would you like to come to dinner at my house tonight. You can bring your father too," Kinomoto asked.

Li smiled. "Okay. How about five?"

"That would be great Li-kun! Oh yes, I didn't introduce myself properly, I am Kinomoto Sakura!"

"You already know my full name..." Li smiled.

At 5pm.....

There was a knock on the Kinomoto's door. Sakura answered it. "Li-kun! Tsukishiro-kun! I am happy you came!"

Tsukishiro and Li smiled, and came in. 

Touya had come home for another visit, so he was there also. 

As everyone sat down to dinner, Sakura smiled to herself. _They have come back to me. Syaoran...has come back to me, even if he doesn't remember me, I will do my best to get our love back. I am so happy that neither Syaoran or Yue are cursed the way they were. We have found our way to be together..._

After dinner, Tsukishiro and Li prepared to leave. Li took Sakura aside though. Out of sight of anyone else.

"Sakura..." He began.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked.

"Don't think that I could ever forget you," Li told her quietly.

"You remember me, even though you-" Sakura was cut off.

"Hai. How could I ever forget you? Even being reborn, even getting a chance to live my life as a human now. I will never forget you."

Sakura grabbed Syaoran into a tight hug. "My child of the night, I love you so much! A year hasn't dapened anything I felt for you!" Sakura cried happily.

Syaoran smiled down at her, and stroked her hair. "I love you too Sakura."

_How could I ever have thought that he didn't remember me?_ Sakura thought to herself. But then her thoughts were swept away by her lover's embrace. Her child of the night. Her Syaoran.

End


End file.
